Daily Heartbeat
by OrganOfFlames
Summary: Ruby and Blake have been dating for a month by now and all seems well, until their luck runs out and the past comes back to catch them. Although the past does a little more than just catch them...
1. Welcome to Love

**Author's Note:**** Here is my newest story! I really hope you guys enjoy this, I wrote it about three-four months ago and now it's out! It's going to be a little different from my normal stories, by that I mean there will be no lemons. I'm also going to be using a chapter naming theme like always, but this time it'll be based around my favourite anime (Welcome to the N.H.K.). N.H.K. always names it's episodes "Welcome to..." so that's what I'll be doing for this story. If you follow my other stories, guess what, Heated Excitement has a new chapter out and so does Intertwining Colours! Please go check them out along with this one.**

Chapter One: Welcome to Love

The day ended like any other for Team RWBY; Weiss tiring her brain from the hours of studying, Yang giggling to at her scroll from messages she's sending and receiving and then Ruby snuggling into Blake's neck with their arms holding each other, bringing their hearts closer together. The moonlight slipped through the poorly cropped curtain, beaming onto the dust that danced across the room. Besides the fairly quiet outbursts from Yang, it was always generally peaceful at this time. Blake's favourite part of this time was when Ruby would slowly fall asleep buried in her embraceful cuddle. Her soft, innocent snoring set the butterflies free in Blake's stomach.

It had been exactly a month since the two girls became more than friends and surprisingly, it was Ruby who asked Blake. They tried to be secretive about it, but Ruby let it all spill out to her sister and naturally Weiss found out by being a part of the same team. After a few days, they let Team JNPR know and then the information was carried from person to person. No one but stuck up snobs and bullies made a big deal about it and to everyone's shock, Weiss was okay with it. They could freely hold hands while walking to class or give a peek to the other when there were no teachers looking. Cuddles and kisses on the lips were kept till they arrived at their dorm room. Ruby was the exact girl Blake had always dreamed of being with. Even after her team discovered her as a Faunus, life was as good as it could be for Blake.

As the sunlight drifted into the room, Blake's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light. Her hand left Ruby's back so she could wipe the sleep dust out of her eyes, but before she could reach her eyes, Ruby grasped her arm, still half asleep. "Don't leave…" Ruby mumbled with her eyes closed.

Blake unwillingly gave a heart-warming smile. "We have classes starting soon, we better get ready!" She kissed Ruby lightly on the forehead before slipping out of her grip.

"But… I just want to spend the day in bed, cuddling you!" Ruby moaned, unhappy that she couldn't have her way.

"Alright love birds! You can tone it down until you guys are alone…" Weiss sighed, lifting her head from the plump pillow. Her hair was fairly messy whenever she awoke from her slumber. Yang rolled over, snorting loudly as she pulled her duvet over her head. Blake collected her combat gear and placed in gently onto the corner of her bed, deciding that she probably should fully wake her darling girlfriend up. She cupped one of Ruby's soft cheeks in each hand and pulled her head closer for a fire igniting kiss that would wake up a sleeping beauty such as Ruby was. As their lips met, Ruby awoke immediately, but pretending that she needed it much longer to wake her. Blake didn't mind having to take longer, they had a good three-quarters of an hour before their first class anyway. A loud beep emitting from Yang's scroll became the end of their kiss. Yang awoke in seconds of the noise and instantly started tapping away on her scroll, before jumping down of her bed and dashing for the exit, not caring about her hair or clothing.

"I'm going to get dressed now so Ruby… Stay awake!" Blake laughed, knowing that Ruby would probably fall asleep again. The bathroom door clicked shut as Weiss began to speak once again.

"I see you enjoying yourself with Blake, but I just can't understand how a woman is pleasurable for another woman." She told Ruby, while she pulled out her combat skirt from a drawer.

"I've never been with a guy." Ruby giggled like a child, "But Blake just… She makes me so happy." Ruby's face grew red as her smile increase by double.

Weiss stared blankly at her for a moment before shaking her head, "That doesn't make much sense. Never mind then." She sighed as she checked her classes for the day on her scroll. The door clicked once more as Blake stepped out in her regular combat uniform, but in Ruby's eyes, she was looking better than ever. "Dibs!" Weiss shouted before running into the bathroom to change.

Blake stuffed her night gear into a drawer and slid it closed while she felt hands slip around her waist. "Why hello Ruby." She purred softly, as Ruby let a short giggle escape from her mouth. Ruby's lips connected with Blake's nape making Blake succumb to a pleasurable shudder. Blake turned to face her partner and planted a gentle kiss upon her soft lips, Ruby's constant desire. They both wanted to carry on, but classes called for them to get ready. "You know, you should've jumped into the bathroom before Weiss. That 'princess' takes forever to get herself prepared!" Blake laughed, rustling her hand through Ruby's bed hair much to her pleasure. Ruby clung onto Blake once more, rubbing her head against Blake's stomach and making a subtle purring noise as a pet would. "I'm the Faunus remember?" Blake chuckled before hugging her back when the door swung open, Pyrrha in Yang's arms.

"Thanks for the lift sweetie." Pyrrha giggled, pecking Yang delicately on the cheek followed by a more forceful kiss by Yang who was never the careful type. Yang and Pyrrha had been dating for a little over two months and were completely open about it, making them a huge beacon of encouragement for Blake and Ruby to get together. A certain blonde had begun to get closer to Pyrrha in classes and in the cafeteria. They started talking more and more until one moment when they were alone, magic happened for them; a day they'll never forget. They shared a kiss and their relationship bloomed from there, on a peaceful rooftop.

"You can wait here while I fix myself up!" Yang grinned, helping Pyrrha to the ground.

"Weiss is in there." Blake warned Yang as her hand reached for the doorknob. Yang looked at Blake quizzically.

"No, she's right there…" Yang pointed toward Weiss' bed where the heiress flicked through notes in one of her many piled notebooks.

"But… Uh… How?" Blake stuttered, completely lost making Ruby laugh under her breath, squeezing her waist tighter romantically.

Weiss looked up from her scribbles and mutter, "While you two were daydreaming over Yang and Pyrrha, I had come out of the bathroom."

Both Blake and Ruby had turn a light red in embarrassment. "We weren't daydreaming! We were just appreciating their relationship." Blake defended herself along with Ruby who backed her up by saying 'Yeah!

"Whatever. Point is, bathroom was free for Ruby." Weiss motioned her hand as if she was swatting bugs away from her face.

"Was?" Ruby questioned before focusing on the couple who was now a member short. "Aww!" Ruby complained, now leaning against her girlfriend.

"Should've been paying attention." Blake teased whilst tickling her under the armpit making the younger girl squirm a little in defence.

"Hey! Maybe someone should be looking out for me." Ruby rebutted, trying to pin the blame on Blake who gladly accepted it.

"That I should be." Blake whispered before puckering on Ruby's rosy cheek. Pyrrha watched this interaction in delight, seeing this relatively new couple be as cute as can be. This stopped when Ruby rushed past Yang who was exiting the bathroom, hair still messy and clothes creased.

Weiss stood from her bed and gathered a few books she'd need for the day. "I'm off to class now, who's coming with me?" She asked to everyone in the room. Pyrrha and Yang nodded, now ready to go while Blake shook her head.

"I'm going to wait for Ruby to be finished, you guys go on ahead." Blake smiled politely. Weiss left the dorm room followed by the couple holding hands. Pyrrha had grown to like Yang's rough hands although her grip was still a little too much for her. Yang on the other hand, enjoyed Pyrrha's soft hands, delicately looked after even after fierce battles.

A few quiet minutes past until Blake grew anxious of the long time it was taking Ruby to get ready. She knocked three times and called out to her, until she was approved entry by a small voice. "What's taking so long?" Blake asked as she peaked around the door until she burst out laughing, stumbling and bashing her arse into the carpet.

"Please be quiet!" Ruby shrunk into her clothing, trying to hide herself from the embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's just some hair issues. I'll help you sort it out." Blake winked enchantingly. Instead of trying to push all of the hairs sticking up down, she styled Ruby's hair in a completely different way than normal. The long streak that use to rest along the side of her face was now tucked behind her ear while one side was combed like waves with lots of hairspray filling the room. Blake couldn't contain how happy she was with the new style she'd given her girlfriend. Ruby wasn't so thrilled, in fact, she hated how her hair was styled and was tempted just to rush her hands through it until it was a crazed mess and go to class like that. She didn't do it, she could easily see how happy the hairstyle made Blake which, in turn, made her happy. "So, do you like it?" Blake cheerfully smiled from ear to ear.

Ruby thought hard for a moment, deciding whether to tell her the truth or not. "I do." She smiled back. Blake squealed in delight until she noticed the time.

"We need to go!" Blake shouted, eyes wide and books piled into her arms.

**Author's Note:**** How was it? I hope it was at least decent! I really do! If you notice something wrong (such as a spelling mistake), please feel free to PM me about it. It would be amazing if you could follow, favourite and review (but only if you want to obviously). Take care!**


	2. Welcome to Luck

**Author's Note:**** I'd like to apologize for the delay in this chapter. It was meant to come out in the weekend, but I forgot and then I was busy with school assessment/too lazy. The rest of this month and next month are quite full on for me so expect a slow in updates. I have assessments, exams and an overseas trip all in that time. I'm unsure when the next chapter of this is going to come out, but I hope you guys enjoyed the Heated Excitement while this chapter took it's time coming out. **

Chapter Two: Welcome to Luck

The two entered class a minute before Professor Oobleck barged in and rushed behind his desk. Ruby sat close to Blake, holding hands under the table. Yang sat in front of Pyrrha who was required to sit with her team. Then Weiss sat next to Yang, book open and pen in hand, ready for the lesson to begin. "Welcome all and today we'll be continuing from last lesson about the great Faunus War." Oobleck spat out, making it harder and harder for the students to follow along with his jabbering. "So last time we discussed…" Blake zoned him out as her eyes focused more on Ruby, admiring her. Her nose twitched right before a sneeze occurred with a quiet 'choo'. Blake smiled, remembering all the little things she loved about her, from the way she chewed on the end of her pen during class so absentmindedly to the way she drew imaginary lines on the desk with her fingers. Blake enjoyed watching it all, so much so that she hadn't learnt anything in class for over a week, but she made up for it in study afterwards. Ruby on the other hand, she would half pay attention in class and then not study, not helping her pass exams.

The hour passed by quickly with loving eye contact with one another. The level of noise rose significantly as everyone stood from their seats and packed up their equipment. Frantically, Ruby grabbed all of the paper she'd been using to draw on throughout the lesson, hiding them away so no one could see them as they walked passed to leave the room.

"C'mon Ruby." Blake grinned, looking at her hairstyle.

"Coming!" Ruby smiled, filled with cheer. Their fingers locked together as they walked out of the classroom together. Some peers glanced their way, jealously and desire were the main factors. Their dorm room wasn't too far away from the class, but there was something off from the regular routine. Generally there wasn't a group of boys hanging outside their room with menacing smirks across their faces.

"Oh hello Miss Belladonna and Miss Rose, how are you doing today?" The leader of the group laughed. His name was Cardin from Team CRDL, or better known as an asshole. "Hey Sky." He called over to his teammate; a smug look still hanging around his face like some sort of plague.

His friend pushed himself off the wall and crossed his arms, his breathing loud enough for the two girls to hear. Blake straightened her back, standing taller, not wanting to back down. "What's up Cardin?" He chuckled, as if they'd rehearsed this.

"There is a rumour floating around, you heard of it?" Cardin's eyes squinted, piercing Blake's sense of security.

"Oh, I think I know what you mean. Is it the one about Blake Belladonna actually being a Faunus?" Sky leaned in closer, letting Blake feel his breath roll along her shoulder.

"Bingo!" Cardin cracked his knuckles, moving in closer to the couple. As he did, the rest of his team followed.

"Does this make her a lesbian Faunus?" Russel piped up. The second member of Team CRDL.

"I suppose it does… I suppose it does." Dove tilted his head to the side, biting his lip. Dove was the third member of Team CRDL.

"What a freak!" Cardin laughed, having to support himself against the wall. Blake tightened her grip on Ruby's hand, showing her fear, but only to Ruby, the person she trusted the most in the world. Her face was still plain, blank like nothing was happening. She didn't want to let them win.

"Hmm, maybe we should find out what Faunus she actually is?" Sky grinned, another breath hitting her cheek.

"Back off!" Ruby shouted, putting herself between Blake and them. She was shorter and younger than them, but her angry face was something to really fear.

"Oh dear, little Miss Ruby is going to defend her!" Cardin chuckled, moving her hand closer to Ruby, getting ready to whack her across the face. His arm swung, getting closer and closer until the hairs on his arm were touching her face. Ruby had caught his arm a centimetre before impact. Next she dug her fingernails in, watching his face turn from cocky, to pain. "Damn you!" Cardin growled as he pulled his arm back; rubbing it softly. Russel moved forward, ready to attack Ruby next. Ruby didn't let him have a chance to attack though. She swiftly kicked him in the gut, knocking him over onto the floor.

"What's your problem? Don't you have anything better to do than discriminate on someone who's done absolutely nothing to you? Get a hobby assholes." Ruby spat, pushing Cardin away from their dorm room door. Team CRDL moved away and down the hallway, back to their own dorm.

"You okay Blake?" Ruby pulled her older girlfriend into a hug.

"Yes thanks to you." Blake sniffed. Tears were now falling from her face. She was relieved and grateful. "You are amazing Ruby… I hope you know that." She showed a heart-warming smile before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. Their lips connected with passion. Softly and zealously, their happiness grew. Blake pulled away first, sitting down on her bed. Yang was off with Pyrrha while Weiss would be studying in the library. "I'm… I'm nervous Ruby." The young girl's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Ruby panicked, sitting down next to Blake immediately.

"Have they found out… That I'm a… A…" Blake got chocked up on her own words. Ruby smiled and rubbed her back caringly.

"Who cares what they've found out? I've found out you're an amazing, lovely, cute, passionate woman. If you put what rude people feel towards you before people who actually love you, you're life isn't going to improve in any way. Think of what Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and I feel towards you way before CRDL and other scumbags." Ruby kissed her cheek.

Blake was still crying, but she was not upset. "Thank you Ruby. You truly are wonderful." Blake kissed Ruby's cheek in return. "But wait, what about Weiss?"

Ruby's eyes squinted, as her eyes focused on nothing in particular. "I can never figure out what she's thinking…"

Blake giggled, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. "I love you Ruby." She snuggled her head into her neck and closed her eyes, reflecting on her current situation.

* * *

The next day, the students in Professor Oobleck's class left the classroom with a mixture of smiles and frowns. The results of a test came back to them that lesson. Blake was contempt with her mark, Weiss accepted hers and Yang laughed at her before slamming it back down on the desk. Blake couldn't read Ruby's face, but she seemed a little down. Ruby left the class without waiting for Blake, concerning her. Blake hastily followed Ruby, trying to catch up, but being caught in the crowd.

By the time Blake had reached the dorm, she heard the shower running and Ruby's books thrown onto her bed. "Ruby?" Blake called out towards the door.

"Hi…" Ruby replied after a few cold seconds. Blake was getting more and more concerned.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked. Ruby could hear the worried tone in her voice.

"I'm fine… It's… It's nothing really." Ruby sat against the bathroom door while Blake did the same on the other side. Blake didn't want to intrude, Ruby was still naked and would get embarrassed easily.

"Are you sure?" Blake felt like she was asking twenty questions, but she would ask hundreds if Ruby was on the other end.

Ruby let out a soft chuckled mixed with an exhale. "Yeah, I just did extremely poorly on the test…"

"Is that all? I could tutor you if you need." Blake smiled, relieved more than anything else.

Ruby opened the door slightly, only enough to fit an arm through. She held out her dripping wet hand for Blake to hold. "That would be nice." Ruby looked around the room, grabbing for her towel. "I wasn't expecting to get out of the shower so soon."

"Why's that?" Blake asked, not bothered by her wet hand.

"I hop in the shower when it all goes wrong. It really help me wash my worries away." Ruby smiled, "You should try it sometime. It works wonders I'm telling you."

"Oh does it now!" Blake laughed, squeezing the younger girls hand playfully.

"Perhaps I don't need to stay in the shower to clear my head. I've got you after all." Ruby pulled Blake's hand closer and kissed the back of her hand gently. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dry off!" Ruby laughed, looking at the puddle she'd created. Blake sighed in pure happiness, realising the luck she had, even if it wasn't with her all the time, it was definitely spoiling her now.

**Author's Note:**** Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story so far. If you have anything you want to ask or say, feel free to PM me. Also it's been a while since I wrote this so if you notice any mistakes, please PM so I can fix them! Thanks.**


	3. Welcome to Your Past

**Author's Note:**** Alright, I managed to finish this by procrastinating from study like a motherfucker. Hopefully y'all are liking this story so far. This will be my last Daily Heartbeat update till at least the middle of October and if it's not, then aren't you all lucky.**

Chapter Three: Welcome to Your Past

Hazy figures became clearer after awaking. Blake looked down to see her girlfriend's head resting on her stomach. Arms wrapped around her waist and her legs tangled with Blake's. The Faunus chuckled before looking around the room to see who else was awake. Weiss' bed was made and the shower was pouring water in the bathroom while Yang bounced into the room with Pyrrha in her arms.

"Oi lazy bums!" Yang shouted, waking Ruby.

"Just five more… hours…" Ruby mumbled, pulling the duvet over her head. Pyrrha smiled at the younger girl, needing her sleep to grow.

Blake gently shook Ruby's shoulders. No response. "Fine, how about this then?" Blake shuffled down and planted her lips against Ruby's. Ruby's face turned a little redder as the kiss intensified. The power behind the kiss was overwhelming for the two girls who were taking it slow. The nervous younger girl gradually pushed her tongue out more, it making contact with Blake's lips.

"Oi!" Yang shouted once more. This snapped the two out of their trance immediately, both their faces a deep red. "We have class to go to." Yang smiled before removing herself and Pyrrha from the room. As they left, Ruby and Blake looked back into each other's eyes, thinking back to the kiss that occurred only seconds before. Without thinking, they both casually started moving towards one another. Their lips puckered and about to make contact as Weiss stormed out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom is fr… Gross, do that when you're alone!" Weiss spat in a half joking manner. Ruby and Blake separated again, the awkwardness between the two even greater this time. Weiss flicked her hair over her shoulder before leaving the two alone.

"We should probably get ready." Blake smiled. Ruby snuck a quick peck on the cheek before jumping off Blake's bed. The younger girl bounced her way to the bathroom, accidentally slamming the door behind her. The Faunus looked down to her scroll, flicking through her classes for the day. Her timetable told her that she was in for a good day, even better with Ruby by her side. She rummaged through her study books, picking what she needed to carry for her classes. The shower kicked on in the room beside her, hearing Ruby splash in, she smiled and sat down with a book in hand to wait her turn.

A loud knocking at the opened door caused her book to fall from her hands. "Hello Miss Belladonna. It's been a while." A voice drilled into Blake's ear. A sudden glance upwards determined who the voice belonged to.

"Adam! What are you doing here?" Blake's eyes had widened, her ears flicked back and her mouth fell open. His smug grinned was one she remembered. He was leaning against the doorframe with one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Why do you think? The White Fang wants you back." Blake swallowed her breath. "You were a valuable member for us and we regret ever losing you." Adam's grinned had turned to a more serious expression.

Blake stood from her bed, feeling as if she might need to fight. "I don't want to join the White Fang ever again!"

"A growl? That's not very nice. What happened to the young kitty who wanted to fight for her rights?" Adam cocked his head slightly.

"Go away. I don't want to deal with you." Blake glared, slowly feeling herself losing this small fight.

Adam stepped inside the dorm of Team RWBY. After a quick scan, he turned back to Blake, his face was completely expressionless. "I'm going to have to take more drastic measures."

A light coating of sweat appeared along the back of her neck, all from complete nervousness. "What… What do you mean?"

"I mean, someone's going to get hurt very soon if you keep refusing." The loud clicking of his neck drove his point home. Blake's mind began to race, but no matter what, she couldn't join the White Fang again.

"I… I can't do it! I won't do it!" Blake shouted. The water in the shower stopped running from the bathroom. "Just leave me and my better life alone!" Ruby busted out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel after hearing Blake's cries. Blake was on her knees in a panicked state with no one else in the room to be found, not even a trace.

"Blake? Blake?" Ruby repeated, trying to make contact with Blake's clouded mind. She snapped to a few seconds later. "Blake? What's wrong?" Ruby was almost in tears, seeing her beloved girlfriend in such a state. Blake did say a word, all she did was pulled her into a deep hug. The softness of Ruby's freshly washed skin along with the dampness of her wet hair was almost enough to make the Faunus cry in fear of loss.

"Ruby…" Blake whispered against her ear.

"Yes Blake." Ruby rubbed Blake's back gently, being as caring as possible without even realising.

"I love you… I don't ever want to lose you!" Blake's soft whispering turned into a powerful cry, pulling Ruby onto the floor beside her. Ruby was still lost in what was happening while she was in the shower, but all she currently needed to know was that Blake was safe and still loving her.

The younger girl gave Blake small kisses on the cheek between words of support, making Blake slowly feel better and getting her feelings under control. It had been just over an hour since Blake had her meltdown and was gradually recovering with Ruby's care. Ruby held Blake's hands caringly, staring into her eyes. "Blake, I'm not sure what happened before and it's fine if you don't want to talk about it right now, but I want you to know that you'll never lose me." Ruby smiled, her beaming love raining over Blake. This made her happy, but not thrilled like it normally would, since she could be targeted.

A knock at the door brought a slight tense throughout Blake's body. Ruby slipped her hands out of Blake's, walking up to the door. She cracked it open and peeked around this side, revealing Ozpin standing tall with a greeting smile. Ruby, realising she was still in her towel, readjusted it before welcoming the headmaster of Beacon Academy inside their dorm. "Hello Ruby. Hello Blake." Ozpin smiled, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi Sir." Blake mumbled from her bed.

"I'm sorry to intrude. Someone reported a scream from this area this morning and you two haven't attended class today, I just came to check up on you." Ozpin calmly spoke.

Ruby awkwardly shifted in her towel as she seated herself at the end of Blake's bed, double checking that she was covered up. "Yeah, sorry about that! We're all fine now, Blake's just not feeling too well and I thought I'd better look after her as team leader, that's all." Ruby smiled a convincing smile.

Ozpin gently nodded back at her. "Alright. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." He peacefully strolled out, opening the door and taking a careful look back at them. Once noticed by Ruby, he spoke again. "Just make sure you two catch up on today's activities." Ruby cheerfully nodded as he slowly closed the door.

"Now that he's gone, I'm going to change into some proper clothes!" Ruby sighed, hoping she hadn't accidentally flashed anything to her headmaster. Blake giggled, still tucked up lovingly in bed. Ruby disappeared into the bathroom to fit on her normal gear as Blake gradually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blake awoke by the sounds of three new people entering the room a few hours after she'd passed out. "Hey Blake." Yang smiled caringly. "How are you feeling? Ruby told us you're not feeling too well." She was crouched down next to Blake's bed with a hand resting on Blake's left arm.

"I'm feeling much better after a day of doing nothing." Blake plastered on a smile. It wasn't fake, but it could've been a little more genuine.

Yang rubbed up and down her arm a few times before speaking again. "That's great, just in time for the weekend!"

"Don't you and Ruby have plans for the weekend?" Pyrrha piped up, being the second new person in the room. Ruby enthusiastically nodded, filled with joy. "I hope you two have fun." Pyrrha gave her common heart-warming and crowd-pleasing smile, a beautiful one. Yang pulled Pyrrha into a deep hug, needing to after seeing her smile again.

"Blake… I hope… You feel better soon." Weiss struggled to say, not because she didn't mean it, but because she was speaking from the heart.

Blake sat up, adjusted her pyjamas and pushed herself out of bed. "Thank you Weiss." Blake smiled, walking over to her girlfriend. "Ruby, we have an appointment." Ruby looked blankly at her for a few seconds before her gears clicked.

"Oh right! Well you can't go like that!" Ruby grinned, rushing passed her to collect her normal clothing, her fighting gear. "Here." Ruby handed her clothing over to Blake then escorted her to the bathroom. Yang had left the room already, with Pyrrha in arms while Weiss had moved over to her bed, hitting the books.

Blake leant forward to whisper in the younger girl's ear. "Could… You come with me?"

Ruby blushed and panic became apparent. "I… Well I cou- I mean, yes, but, no… Wait! That's not… Uh…"

"Calm down, I just need you in there in case I feel faint." Blake smiled, finding it humour in the girl's short freak out. Ruby nodded, still as red as her cape. Ruby followed Blake inside, closing the door behind them. Ruby stared directly at Blake, waiting for her to change. "If you could please go to the corner and face the other way…" Blake shyly spoke. Ruby realised what she was doing causing her face to continue to grow redder. She spun on her heel to face the corner. Blake had removed her pyjama shirt and was fitting her bra around her back. "Do you think we're moving too slowly?" Blake asked suddenly.

Ruby thought for a moment, looking over what they'd done in the month they'd been together. "I don't think so. We hug, kiss and share a bed. I think that's good for a month."

Blake smiled, pushing her head through her shirt. "I was just thinking about Yang's relationship with Pyrrha. We often find them having full on make out sessions while we have just started kiss longer than eight seconds every now and then."

"Don't worry about it. Yang and Pyrrha have been dating for twice as long as us." Ruby spoke cheerfully. "We don't have to follow their pace either, right?"

"You're right." Blake grinned, feeling a little silly that a girl two years younger than her was smarter about relationships. "I'm just not very good at this sort of thing." Blake slipped off her pants, followed by her panties.

Ruby rested her head against the wall. "We'll go at our own pace. We don't need to follow anyone's expectations. Besides, if we take it slow, we can enjoy everything longer." Blake was positively thrilled to have a girl as polite and caring as Ruby to call her girlfriend. "And don't worry, I suck at this thing too. Remember how I asked you out?"

Blake laughed loudly, thinking back roughly a month ago. "You cannot play the banjo, why'd you think that was a good idea?" She was having troubles putting her pants on thanks to the giggle fit that was trying to squeeze its way through.

"I thought it'd be romantic…" Ruby pouted. She cheered up once Blake's arms wrapped around her chest. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Blake whispered. "I've been anticipating this all week." Blake planted a kiss on the back of Ruby's neck before they walked out together.

* * *

A short patch of grass is where the two of them laid. Hand in hand, they laid next to each other. The stars shone down brightly, highlighting all their imperfections, which to each other, were all perfections. "I can almost make a rose out of those stars there!" Ruby spoke passionately.

"You said the same about three different clusters…" Blake rolled her eyes, not annoyed, just poking fun at the young girl's excitement.

"Well that one looks like your kitty ears!" Ruby grinned, squeezing Blake's hand playfully. Blake was abruptly reminded of her encounter this morning. She could either re-join the White Fang and give up on her life at Beacon with Ruby or she could ignore the invitation and let someone close to her pay the price. She had to say something to Ruby, but words wouldn't come to her. She couldn't just casually mention Ruby's in danger.

"R-Ruby…"

"Yes Blake." Ruby rolled over to face her.

Blake swallowed. "What do you do when you don't know what to do?"

Ruby was taken aback by this sudden question. "Huh? Well, I'd go to you." Ruby smiled and pushed herself forward to place a kiss on Blake's cheek. "But before we were dating, I'd go to Yang, she's always there for me!" Ruby grinned, planting another kiss on Blake's cheek before rolling back over onto her back. "Hey, that one looks like a heart!"

Blake forced the White Fang to the back of her mind. She wanted to spend this night, with Ruby and Ruby alone.

**Author's Note:**** Just a reminder that I have a Heated Excitement poll on my profile right now. Don't know what Heated Excitement is? It's my smut story currently at 17 chapters. See you all later.**


	4. Welcome to Romance

**Author's Note:**** I wish I could focus on this story more as I want to updated it more, but I can never sit down and write for very long. Please Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Welcome to Romance

The beaming sun delicately highlighted Ruby's pale skin, while Blake hid herself away with a large sunhat. Blake's personality had slowly changed over the past month, opening herself up to people more often, wearing dresses on days out and a smile upon her face more often than not. Ruby supported a causal red dress that faded to a black. The shoes she wore were anything but the high heels Weiss tried to convince her to wear.

Vale was bursting with colour and charming people on the warm Saturday. Street side magic shows, small bands slowly working their way to make it big and flowers blooming on every corner. Blake and Ruby's date was perfect to the two of them. Blake's 'quick' trip to the bookstore came first, greeted by a somewhat nervous looking man by the name of Tukson. A few books entered her personal library while Ruby was busting to visit one of the magicians who wore a funky hat. The magic was decent in Blake's mind, nothing special, but to Ruby, her mind was about to burst at the seams with disbelief.

Moving along their enjoyable day to themselves, Ruby spotted a clothing store with a corset much like her battle gear, but for a more casual situation. The younger girl gravitated towards it at an alarming rate. "I… Want… That!" Ruby smiled, glee filled her voice. Blake nodded and followed willingly, although popular clothing stores weren't necessarily her scene. Ruby snatched one of the corsets from the rack leaving only a few left. Her speed was outstanding when she had her eyes on something. Blake followed her to the changing room and patiently waited outside.

"Ta-da!" Ruby grinned, leaping out of the changing room with the corset fitting perfectly. Her twirl caused Blake to swoon a little, having to recompose herself, not feeling too comfortable in public. "How do you like it?" Ruby squeaked, running her hands along the comforting fabric.

Blake leant forward, quickly pecking Ruby on the lips before replying. "Beautiful, I'm sure it was made for you!" Ruby squeaked again, looking as though she was about to melt with enjoyment. Ruby grabbed at the price tag dangling from the bottom. Her eyes went blurry as she read the price, feeling her spirit being eaten away. Blake slid it out from her grip, smirking as she nodded. "Take it off."

Ruby shyly shuffled in place. "…I'm not really, uh, comfortable with that… Especially out here… "

"Wh… No!" Blake blushed. "Take it off in the changing room!" Ruby felt stupid, she knew her silly moments were fairly common, but she felt like they were becoming worse. Switching from overpriced corset to dress, she handed the corset over to Blake.

"What are you going to do?" Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly.

Blake chuckled. "This is what I'm going to do." She removed her hand from her bag, revealing a Schnee company card.

Ruby's eyes shot wide open. "But that's stealing!" Ruby screamed, causing people all over the store to look their way, all with dirty eyes. Ruby sighed, disappointed in herself, feeling the second stupid wave hit her.

"It's not! Weiss gave this to me to treat ourselves. Even though she can be a little… Actually I'm not going to say it… She is still a nice person deep down." Ruby nodded in agreement, thrilled her corset dream that only began roughly five minutes earlier, was about to become true.

For the whole date, neither of them had planned anything at all except one single event, the rest all just occurred as they walked. A small café nearing the edge of Vale. The place was the new kind of cute with the prices at pleasant rates. The door jingled as it open. A refreshing cool breeze hit them as they proceeded in. Ruby was still hugging the bag possessing her brand new corset. Blake chose a small table nearing the back of the café, preferring less people to see her as possible. Her thoughts like this made her feel like an outcast or secretly embarrassed about something. She definitely wasn't embarrassed about her adorable girlfriend, in fact, if she was the slightest bit more confident, she was certain she'd become the bragging type. It was her childhood, her history, her dark past that attacked her day to day life. Whether it was sitting at the back of the café or avoiding events, it was all caused by her past. Her book interest was perfect for her, being alone with words that could create different worlds, escaping to a better place. Books could take her anywhere, while life felt confined, trapping her to disaster. Ruby changes this outlook every day. Life slowly unravels its bars around her, freeing her more and more as the date changes on the calendar. Beyond the shadows left by her past, an image that vivified itself shone through. A young girl's smile.

Something pushed between her fingers, softly tightening the grip. Blake did the same to the small girl's hand as they sat across from each other at the table. A waiter stood tall and proper in front of them before asking politely, what they would like to order. Ruby ordered a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips on top; milk as her drink. Blake ordered a delicate-looking sandwich with a coffee.

"What are we going to do next?" Ruby smiled wide, seemingly thrilled with today's activities.

Blake thought for a moment, swirling her spoon around in her coffee. "We could search through more shops or go see that movie you wanted to see. Isn't it called something like 'Burning Excitement'?"

Ruby's face went bright red. "No, no, no, no! That is a completely different film! The one I want to see is 'Fickle Rose'." Blake nodded calmly, sipping at her hot drink. Ruby took large bites from her muffin in unattractive gulps which Blake tried her hardest not to laugh at; she failed at doing so. Coffee spilt onto the table with Blake's sudden laughing fit. Ruby seemed concerned until Blake collected herself again.

"When we get back to Beacon, I think I'll get Weiss to teach you some manners while eating." Blake smirked. Ruby frowned, wiping a chocolate smear off her chin in fake self-pity. "Perhaps we can visit the music store down the street from here. I'm sure your favourite band as released a new album!"

Ruby's eyes lit up, forgetting that entirely. "How did you know that?"

"Yang is a pretty decent sister. Treasure her." Blake smiled. "I was going to get you it as a present, but we might as well go get it together." Blake continued to smile as she grasped both of Ruby's hands tightly.

"Let's go then!" Ruby shouted, jumping out of her seat. Blake laughed, loving her enthusiasm, something she lacked herself. Blake paid with Weiss' card, feeling a little guilty at this point. The door jingled again as it closed behind them. "It's there!" Ruby pointed down the street, dashing forward, leaving Blake behind in a dazzling performance of rose petals. Blake leisurely followed, enjoying seeing her bounce off the walls. Ruby pressed her face against the window of the store, seeing the album shine inside. She was practically drooling until an explosion thundered out across the street. Both girls witnessed the eruption taking place. The store was a well-known dust store with heaps of different kinds to buy. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like some customers were choosing to buy their dust. A wolf's head stood out to Blake. The head had three claw markings running through it. The White Fang's symbol. Four Faunus' wore the uniform proudly, attacking the dust store like animals. Blake's anger was unmatched at this very moment, but at the same time, she was too scared to get involved. The White Fang had ruined her mentally and now they wanted her back to run errands for her. Blake looked to her side to grab Ruby's hand. Blake wanted to run and hide, not the ideas of a huntress at heart. Ruby was a huntress at heart and in mind. She wasn't at her side, instead she was dashing forward to protect the people of Vale. No weapon in hand, she scooped up a metal pole that became lost during the explosion. Swiftly, Ruby knocked two White Fang members to the ground allowing herself access to the dust store. She saw the employee at gun point inside shuffling dust into transport pipes.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" One of the brutes shouted, bashing a large axe into the counter for intimidation purposes only. In a flurry of petals, Ruby appeared next to the assumed leader, whacking his beefy thigh with the metal pole amounting to nothing. His axe cut deep into the floor boards while Ruby bounced backwards, getting ready for another attempt, aiming higher. Pushing herself off of the ground, she slammed the metal pole into the back of his neck, knocking him down to the ground without a second hesitation.

"Ruby!" Blake called out, rushing in to help.

"Watch out!" Ruby cried, seeing three White Fang looters chasing after. Blake spun around on her heel, pulling herself into a fighting stance. Blake dodged a quick slice from a sword and ducked under a bullet. Three bullets penetrated a husk of Blake as she appeared next to them. She kicked one in the stomach and punched another in the cheek. The last swung his sword, cutting the sleeve of her shirt, but luckily missing everything else. Ruby began to move in to help Blake until something caught her ankle. The leader's meaty hand squeezed Ruby's leg, dragging her closer along the ground. "Ah, stop!" She yelped. He quickly grabbed her metal pole from her grasped and walloped it against the back of her head. Ruby stopped struggling as it made contact.

Blake disarmed the attacker and knocked him to the ground. "Ruby." Blake looked over to the man standing over the bleeding body beneath him. "Ruby!" Blake screamed, hurting her throat. "Ruby!" The crying Faunus sprinted towards Ruby, falling to her knees early and scraping them as she slid to the body of her girlfriend. The looters quickly grabbed the dust they had time to collect and made tracks as fast as they could. Emergency Services would be called in no time with how much racket had been made, they were lucky that they hadn't already arrived. Blake rolled Ruby over to check her other side. Her face was completely expressionless, almost lifeless. Blake checked her pulse and thankfully, her heart was still beating. The Faunus rolled her back onto her stomach to slow the blood. "Ruby…" Blake sobbed, tears dropping onto her back. "Ruby…"

The noise of sirens grew louder and louder until medics and the police arrived at the scene. They pushed Blake aside as they took Ruby away into the ambulance. "Ruby! I want to go!" The police grabbed Blake by the arms, stopping her from chasing after the ambulance. "Don't leave me… Alone…"

**Author's Note:**** Remember to review what you like or dislike about this story so far. I read every review and PM you send me. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
